dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegito (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto; "Vegetto) is the immensely powerful result of the Fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. His Voice is dual dub that contains both Goku and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is most reguard for his immense Power and Speed, and is widely considered the most powerful character in the whole Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z anime and the Dragon Ball manga. Vegito is the Fusion Dance counterpart to Gogeta. He first appears in Dragon Ball Z, and later in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball SF. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Fusion Saga' The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. During the fight against Super Buu, Goku was given the Potaras in order to help fight against Super Buu along with a new life. After Son Gohan is absorbed. Goku manages to fuse with Vegeta after he is allowed to help fight on Earth with King Yenma's permission. once fused into Vegito he easily overpowers Super Buu and later transform into a Super Saiyan. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. After being turned into Candy, Vegito fights saginst Super Buu until he is turned back to noraml. shortly afterwards Superr buu absorbs him into his body. However vegito allowed himself to be absorbed into order to save Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten from inside Buu's body. Once inside Buu, the fusion suddenly defuses back into Goku and Vegeta. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Future Trunks Saga' Vegito makes a return in the Future Trunk Saga of Dragon Ball Super, during the fight against Fusion Zamasu. In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fused. Vegito turned into Super Saiyan Blue instantly in order to combat the immortal god in a last ditch effort to stop him once and for all. Despite overpowering Fusion Zamasu, Vegito defused back to Goku and Vegeta due to using too much power. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Ark Saga' TBA 'Techniques and Abilities' *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Instant Transmission' – The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *'Complete Shot' – Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. *''' Perfect Game''' – A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Savage Counter '– Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Banshee Blast' – Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. *'Big Bang Attack' – Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. *''' Beam Sword Slash''' – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu *'Kamehameha' – This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash. *'Galick Gun' - This is a much more powerful version of Vegeta's Galick Gun. *'Final Flash' - This is a much more powerful version of Vegeta's Final Flash. *'Spirit Cannon' – Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. *''' '''Final Kamehameha (ファイナルかめはめ波) is a combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash used by Vegito. The name of the attack is a combination of "Final Flash" and "Kamehameha". *'Spirit Excalibur' – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito. *'Saiyan Shield' – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him *'Afterimage Strike' - A technique where the user creates multiple afterimages. *'Force Shield '- A spherical orb of ki that blasts opponents backwards and destroys ki blasts. Can be held up with extra ki *''' God Final Kamehameha''' - A more powerful version of the Final Kamehameha used by Vegito while transfoemed into a Super Saiyan Blue. 'Transformations' 'Super Vegito (Super Saiyan):' Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito in this form. (In the manga, he transformed right away) Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly outstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he absolutely dominates Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo Absorbed). After the transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle mass, his eyes turned green along with his hair turning golden yellow along with his eyebrows and a golden aura (with the occasionally surge of blue bio-like electricity). Vegito called himself in this form "Super Vegito" (Or "Super Vegerot" in The English manga) He hardly exerted himself in battle (Only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing dimensions apart) and was in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, as well as in the Dragon Ball magna, the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several fold. It is implied by Old Kai, that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo Absorbed). 'Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan:' Vegito's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is introduced in Dragon Ball Super during the Future Trunks Saga. it's nickname is Super Saiyan Blue '''and '''Vegito Blue. In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Vegito was formed after being given potaras from East Supreme Kai. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fusions